marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuriko Oyama
Lady Deathstrike was a mutant in the employ of Colonel William Stryker. Biography ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Yuriko was bonded to the metal adamantium and her beaten body was put in the same cell as Kurt Wagner. While Kurt was comforting her, she started writhing in pain as her claws start to come out. He called for help and some of the men that were holding them prisoner came into the cell, wondering why her claws were not removed and instead coated with adamantium. Later on, she is resting and looking better with her hair starting to grow. Kurt tells her that they will get out somehow. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine When Stryker was told about the Adamantium being rejected by Victor Creed Stryker said that it was fine because they already had a new successful candidate. X2: X-Men United She became Colonel William Stryker's assistant after he used the Mind Control Serum on her. She was also involved in the same government program as Wolverine, giving her adamantium claws that extend from the tip of her fingernails, instead of from her knuckles. On Stryker's orders, she ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor X. While Stryker was interrogating Professor X, the effects of the serum wore off and Stryker demonstrated on her how he controls mutants to Professor X. Wolverine defeated her in a fight by impaling her with a fluid adamantium injection and leaving her presumed dead (but actually unconscious and severely wounded) in the water tank in the laboratory where Wolverine got his Adamantium claws; the Adamantium metal inside her solidified and preserved her unconscious form inside the water tank. When she was impaled by Wolverine, she broke free of Stryker's control, but there was now nothing she could do to save herself. The adamantium leaked from her eyes, nose and ears and she fell backwards into the tank with a thud as the metal hardened in her body. X-Men: The Official Game Lady Deathstrike was revealed to be alive when the X-Men came back to grab some stolen Cerebro parts back from Stryker. She knocked Wolverine unconscious and kidnapped Storm. She was later caught up by Wolverine who made his way to Lady Deathstrike. Storm electrocuted her and the two left. Lady Deathstrike left on a helicopter and Wolverine followed. She was with Silver Samurai, who was revealed to be her real boss and was sent to spy on Stryker, but wound up under his control. When Wolverine came in, she told Silver Samurai to go while she would fight him. HYDRA was working for them and backed her up, but still Wolverine took her out again by collapsing rubble around her. When Silver Samurai asked if Lady Deathstrike was dead, Wolverine replied: "For now, I guess". Character traits Yuriko Oyama was an incredibly skilled martial artist, disposing of a great agility and a deep knowledge of combat. She was also incredibly strong, able to throw Wolverine across a room and similarly leap such distances herself. She possesses a healing factor equal to Wolverine's. William Stryker gave her retractable adamantium claws, presumably along with an adamantium skeleton, with one sprouting from the tip of each finger. She possesses a healing factor equal to Wolverine's. However, it is unclear exactly what her mutation was, as Stryker's dialogue suggests her ability to heal was what makes Wolverine no longer "unique". That and her altered eyes appear to be the only natural mutations she had, as it was strongly implied in the film that her claws are entirely artificial. She shows a cold and calm character, but she was later revealed to be under Stryker's mental control, so her real personality remains unknown. Relationships *William Stryker - Boss and Ally. *Wolverine - Enemy. *X-Men - Enemies *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies Behind the scenes *Bryan Singer decided to add Deathstrike to the original script, wanting "another kickass mutant". *Kelly Hu only had one line in the film. *Kelly Hu wanted to reprise her role in ''X-Men: The Last Stand, indicating the she survived the fluid adamantium injection by Wolverine, but after Bryan Singer was not on the project anymore, she was not on the project anymore either. *The title of "Lady" was not used in her name. Appearances/Actors *Earth-100005 **Original Timeline (1 film) ***''X2: X-Men United'' (First appearance) - Kelly Hu **Original Timeline (2 comics) ***''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler ***''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' (Indirect mention only) **Original Timeline (1 game) ***''X-Men: The Official Game'' - Vivian Pham Trivia *She wears a grey suit in the film for a period (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *In the previous versions of the script, Deathstrike's role was thought, first, for Sabretooth, and next for Anne Reynolds. *In the comics, she's not a mutant, but a cyborg, who made her body modified in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. *In the official videogame, she's revealed to be an agent of HYDRA and a disciple of the Silver Samurai. This is probably not in canon with the films. Gallery ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler'' X2 nightcrawler p24.jpg X2 nightcrawler p28.jpg X2_nightcrawler_p39 (1).jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' LadyDeathstrike2-X2.jpg|Lady Deathstrike wielding a tranquilizer gun Deathstrike1-X2.png|Deathstrikes was extremely nimble Deathstrike2-X2.png|Yuriko looks dazed as the mind control serum wears off LadyDeathStrikeSmirk-X2.png|Stryker leaves Deathstrike to finish off Wolverine YurikoWickedNails-X2.png|Lady Deathstrike revealing her adamantium claws LadyDeathstrike1-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrike3-X2.jpg Yuriko_Oyama_(Earth-10005)_0005.jpg|Deathstrike prepares to attack. 173913__xbor_l.jpg|Lady Deathstrike fighting Wolverine. Deathstrike3-X2.png|Deathstrike facial wounds from Wolverine's claws Deathstrike4-X2.png|Deathstrike's face healed moments later Deathstrike5-X2.png|Yuriko dies due to the Adamantium overdose. Promotional LadyDeathstrikePromo2-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo3-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo4-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo5-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo6-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo7-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo8-X2.jpg 1.jpg|Promotional movie poster. ''X-Men: The Official Game'' x-men-20060324031947001-001.jpg|Lady Deathstrike Profile (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Henchmen Category:Asian Americans